Bonded
by MCLoveProductions
Summary: It didn't matter what was in there way. Life. Death. They would always be connected, because love was their tether. (Reylo fix) A Handful of shorts ft Reys life after TROS


It never used to be a problem falling asleep on Jakku. The deserts are usually cool at night, but as of late it was the cold sweats that keep her up at night.

She's not sure why she ended up here, in this place, but something about it gave her comfort. It called itself home, as it did to all of those closest to her once, and in its walls, she could still feel the force of those gone that she once loved still lingering.

Almost everyone.

Rey snapped up out of her sleep, her face drenched in tears and her heart beating faster than lightspeed. When the suns were in the sky everything seemed as if it could be okay, and the pain could be kept at bay, but at night she could feel it. The loneliness squeezing tightly around her throat as she gasped for air.

She knew now why it was forbidden for Jedi to love. The heartache she felt was more than any person could ever stand.

With her face buried in her hands, she wept for the one she wanted the most. The one whose presence seemed to evade her, no matter how hard she tried to desperately find it. She tried so hard to remember his face. That smile. She was only lucky enough to witness it one in her entire life and now that it was gone she found herself desperately wishing she had seen it longer. Rey breathed in the scent of the tattered black long sleeve she wore. It hadn't been long since he picked up off the floor; where he had fallen, but already his scent seemed to be fading.

Everything about him seemed to be fading.

By the doorway stood a shadow watching her. By the look on his face, he also mourned for her loss. Understood her suffering. He watched without a word as she cried for a couple of moments until a familiar face appeared behind him.

"You're going to make this harder for her."

"I don't care, Master," The younger spirit replied, "I can't keep watching her like this."

"If she doesn't learn to get past her feelings, she won't be able to move on to her next purpose."

"Please... Just this once."

The older spirit sighed, looking back at the sobbing Jedi where she laid in her bed. With a nod of approval, the younger spirit rushed to Rey's bedside, climbing into the bed with her. His master vanishing to give them their space.

Very slowly, he reached out for her, his touch barely making contact but his presence was still known. Rey opened her eyes, her crying getting worse once she realized who was in front of her. "Ben..."

Ben Solo smiled again, trying to not tear up as he reached out for her face, "I'm here."

Rey reached for his ghostly body, the sensation of his body only slightly existent. Had it not been for their bond, Rey wondered if she could ever be able to hold him like this. Had it not been for the Emperor, she wonders if she would've ever been able to hold him at all, "You should be the whole one."

"I would have never been whole without you," Ben reply is instantaneous like he knew exactly what she was going to say, "You had to be the one who lives. It was the only way..."

"But at what cost, Ben?" Rey began to cry harder, gripping on to his body the best as he could.

Helpless to do much of anything, Rey leaned forward and rested his head on hers. He was dead, yes, but it didn't stop the tears from rolling down his face. Both of them laid there in silence as they wept. Tears shed for the love they both wanted, but could never really experience.

They laid there in silence for quite some time. Rey trying hard to memorize every single inch of Ben's face while he tried his dammest to really hold on to the moment. If they could lay in that bed together, forever, they would. Alas, their world and her purpose were much bigger than that, and after some time the older spirit did return. Ben could feel the other man lingering, and knew it was time to go. As Rey watch his expression shift, she knew it was time as well.

Ben put both hands on her face, pulling Rey closer to kiss her as best as he could. The strange energetic-force sensation of the kiss could be felt all throughout Rey's body. She would never forget this moment; not for the rest of her life, and as Ben let go he smiled one more time taking one last good look at her, "I love you."

Rey smiled as his figure started to fade way in the dark, "I know," she smiled as she fought back any more tears. She would not cry for him any longer, because he would always be with her, "I love you, too "

Bonded. Forever.


End file.
